With the popularity of image forming apparatuses among families, the use of small image forming apparatuses has become a trend, which results in that a developer will not take up much storage capacity and the service life of the image forming apparatuses will be longer than that of toner cartridges. Therefore, consumable toner cartridges are popular on the market and can be replaced once the developer is used out.
A locking mechanism is used in the prior art in order to guarantee the mounting and positioning of a toner cartridge and an image forming apparatus. Common locking mechanisms usually have the disadvantage of complex structure or inconvenient operation in order to realize the locking and unlocking of the toner cartridge on the image forming apparatus.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a locking device of a toner cartridge in the prior art, after the toner cartridge is positioned into a toner cartridge mounting compartment of an image forming apparatus, the toner cartridge is clamped on a groove 10 of the image forming apparatus mainly in virtue of a lug 9 of a top cover 11 so as to realize the locking of the toner cartridge. With the structure, the lug 9 is fixed on the top cover 11 which is required to be capable of rotating relative to the toner cartridge in order to realize the unlocking and locking of the toner cartridge, so the structure is complex. Moreover, the top cover 11 can only be driven to rotate after a handle 8 of the top cover 11 is rotated by a human hand, so the operation is complicated.